What Have We Learned
' What Have We Learned' is a song from VeggieTales. This song plays normally at the end of the show whenever Bob (or Larry) says "It's time to talk about what we learned today!" or "We're over here by Qwerty to talk about what we learned today!" Lyrics And so what we have learned applies to our lives today, And God has a lot to say in His book. You see, we know that God's word is for everyone, And now that our song is done, we'll take a look. Bob's feelings with the song Since the beginning of the show, Bob has always seemed to dislike the song, and that was a running gag. In the first Minnesota Cuke, The reason Bob seemed to dislike the song, is revealed to be that he likes the song, but the rest of the reason is obscured by Larry. However, there are a few times that he likes listening to it, and he even cared about it when the Sporks took the record. It's shown (thus was confirmed) that he does like it, but he doesn't like being interrupted by it. Other variations Besides the original version, there are various versions of the song, either sung by other characters, or done in a different style. These include... *Larry singing it (Rack, Shack & Benny) *Jimmy and Jerry singing it (King George and the Ducky) *A Western version (The Ballad of Little Joe and Moe and the Big Exit) *A Japanese Opera version and Lutfi singing it (Sumo of the Opera) *Larry's brothers singing it (Duke and the Great Pie War) *An interrupted version (Lord of the Beans) *The Wiggly Turtle Toobies version (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Norm's Notes version (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *A jingle version (It's a Meaningful Life) *A Scottish version (MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) *Space version (with the original vocals and the music still intact) (Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) *A disco version (Celery Night Fever) Instrumental variations There were also instrumental variations of the song heard in at least two episodes. * Millward (Larry) playing the song on the harmonica (The Star of Christmas) * When Hope and Mr. Nezzer enter the church (An Easter Carol) * Art's Gallery (VeggieTales Creativity City) Fun Facts *In "God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?", Larry says "Bamboo, bamboo, bamboo!" after Bob was about to say something. *If whispered, "It's time to talk about what we learned today" can be said without the song playing afterward. Bob tried this once in Dave and the Giant Pickle, but then Larry-Boy accidentally said it out loud which queued the music. *The percussion in the song is VeggieTales creator Phil Vischer playing his cheeks. *The tune for the music came up when Phil Vischer and his wife Lisa were on their way to church. But because they didn't have a tape recorder to record the melody, Phil told Lisa to hum it throughout the service in order to remember it to prevent losing it. *The Western version also appeared on VeggieTunes 4. *The Wiggly Turtle Toobies version also appeared on VeggieTales Greatest Hits. *This song's not in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (but instead the next episode), because it got stolen by the Sporks in Lord of the Beans, the previous episode. *The Japanese and first Latin American Spanish dubs are acapella. *Lettuce Love One Another! was the only compilation to feature this song. *The Japanese Opera version was interrupted by Qwerty brokened down in Sumo of the Opera, so Lutfi took over on the second verse. Category:Songs Category:Running gags Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Songs written by Phil Vischer Category:Songs written by Lisa Vischer Category:1990s Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs sung by Junior Asparagus Category:Songs sung by Larry the Cucumber Category:Songs sung by Bob the Tomato Category:Songs sung by Jimmy and Jerry Gourd Category:Songs sung by Scooter Carrot